Don't Open that Email!
by Nightress5
Summary: Have you ever gotten an annoying email? One that says you have to forward that same exact email to one hundred friends or else you'll be cursed with bad luck? Well unfortunately our hero has gotten one of those email's.
1. Don't Open that Email!

Link walks into the apartment him and his boyfriend Ghirahim share together. He plops down heavily on the coffee brown leather couch, he sighs exasperatedly. He had had a tough day at school, what with all the lectures about ancient mythological goddesses, demons, and monsters, he was pretty drained. All he was going to do was check his email and take a nice long nap.

He flips open his laptop sitting on the coffee table; it takes about a minute to power it up. The screen saver of the Triforce is the first thing that greets him as his computer finally starts up. Opening up his email, Link scrolls through the large list, responding to emails his friends and professors had written, deleting all of the spam, junk mail, and requests to find a sex buddy or sign up for some porn website. Link finally stops at an email with a most curious subject:

Open us

As if that wasn't some sort of cliché line from a cheesy 1950's horror movie. Link- being the brave, naïve man he is- decided to open it, that was the same time his boyfriend walked through the door. Link quickly glanced at the email, it said:

You must have sex with the first person that walks into the room; if not a thousand years of bad luck will be placed on you and your descendants.

Ghirahim glances over Link's shoulder, "what are you reading?"

"Some super, corny chain email some anonymous person sent me."

Ghirahim reads the email, he snickers, "this is worse than that email you got about joining that macaroni worshipping religion."

"You think."

Ghirahim pauses for a moment, he leans over the couch, nuzzling Link's neck.

"Aren't you lucky that I came through the door first." Ghirahim's long tongue lashes out, drawing a wet line on his lover's neck.

"What do you mean?" Link shudders, a moan forming on his lips.

"What if someone else had walked through that door? Someone like Zelda or one of our neighbors? What would you have done then?"

"I would have-"Link moans as Ghirahim nibbles on his ear, the pale boy slips his hands under the hero's shirt, lightly pinching his nipples. A tent slowly rises in Link's pants. Ghirahim moves his mouth away from Link's ear to his neck, he licks at the back of his neck, his mouth attaches to the sweet skin, he cucks on it, causing the boy beneath him to gasp and shiver as the pleasure races across his body. Ghirahim detaches his lips from the boy's neck, a bright red hickey now very visible at the spot he had just sucked on.

Ghirahim hops over the couch, landing on the seat next to Link; he pushes the younger boy down until he's lying down on the couch. Ghirahim reaches for the boy's shirt, lifting it up and over his head, tossing it across the room, Ghirahim rids himself of his shirt also. He shrugs himself out of his jeans and boxers. Link does the same.

Ghirahim takes both of their erections in his large hand, he strokes both of their organs softly, precum oozes out of both of their dicks. Ghirahim presses his thumb to the liquid and spreads it around both of the heads. Both boys moan. Link closes the space between them, kissing his boyfriend passionately. Breaking the kiss, Link moans, "ah…Ghirahim! Just…just, fuck…me…already! Unnn!"

Ghirahim places himself at Link's entrance, he slowly enters him, Link wraps his legs around his boyfriends waist, and pulls him closer, he hisses as he fells the rest of his dick entering him in one swell swoop. Ghirahim thrusts into him roughly, Link groans, his teeth hovers over Ghirahim's skin, his teeth sinks into his shoulder. Ghirahim smirks at the pain.

"Looks like someone wants it rough tonight." Ghirahim sets a pace for himself, he thrusts wildly into Link, grabbing a fistful of the boy's hair, and he pulls on it, licking his freshly exposed neck.

"You like this don't you."

Link moans, "I do! I like it!"

Ghirahim abruptly pulls out of him, Link whimpers at the loss.

Ghirahim sits on the couch, "ride me.'

Link gets off of the sofa, he places his boyfriend's dick at his entrance, he lowers himself onto it, he bites his lips as the massive size of it stretches him apart. Ghirahim thrust upwards, Link groans as his prostate is hit. Ghirahim sets a steady pace for himself; he kisses Link's shoulder, glancing at the open laptop for a few seconds.

Sweat drips down Link's body, he gasps as his prostate is hit again, "ah! I-I-I'm gonna cum!"

Ghirahim wraps his hand around Link's dick, exerting pressure on it, "unh, unh, unh, you know what to say wen you want to cum."

Link groans from the frustration of his denied orgasm, "Ghirahim…please…let your dirty little whore cum."

Ghirahim smiles smugly, "well of course." He moves his hand up and down the shaft swiftly, moans float out of Link's mouth. He shudders as he releases all over Ghirahim's hand; Ghirahim casts another glance at the laptop. He thrusts into Link until he too reaches his own orgasm. They both stay in their positions, basking in the afterglow of their post orgasmic high.

Ghirahim breaks the silence.

"Want to go for a second round?"


	2. Fujoshi spies

Zelda sits on the sofa, her face flush as she watches Ghirahim and Link making love.

Impa, Midna, Tetra, Fi, Karane, Orielle, Kina, Ilia, Malon, Hena, Iza, Kili, Hannah, Misha, Marin, Navi, Saria, Ruto, Anju, Din, Aryll, and Medli all blush too.

Midna sips her wine, "I didn't think he would actually agree, but you have to admit Ghirahim and Link are one sexy item."

Malon stares at Zelda, "How exactly did you get Ghirahim to agree to this, I mean he is one kinky dude, but this is…you know."

"Well last week we were having lunch and somehow we ended up on the topic of voyeurism, and I told him I was in to it, and I asked him if I could record him and Link having sex, and surprisingly he agreed."

Midna chuckles, "so, what's the catch?"

"He wants a copy."

Impa scrunches up her face, "what would he want a copy for?"

Link steps out of the bathroom, loosely tying the sash that holds his robe together. He dries his hair with a towel.

"Hey, Link come here. I got to show you this video I got from Zelda.' Ghirahim calls out.

''k coming."

* * *

**Wow! So, hope this story didn't cause you to get a massive nose bleed (if it did, I'm slightly sorry). Yea, so I guess we all learned something here today, Fujoshi's are very scary, and manipulative. And me being one makes me very deadly..I'm joking (really not) so please review and if I get enough positive review and beggin pm's I'll probably, probably upload the secret chapter for "Don't Open that Email!"**


	3. Afterward

"Link come and watch this video with me!" Ghirahim calls out.

"'k I'm coming." Link enters the living room still toweling off his hair.

Ghirahim pats the empty couch seat beside him. Link sits down.

"So what's this video about?"

Ghirahim just grins, "oh, you'll see." He presses play on the remote; a black screen pops up on the television for a few moments, then it begins to play. Link sees himself opening his laptop, tapping a few keys. He watches as Ghirahim comes into the room a few minutes later.

"Umm, Ghirahim what is this?"

His lover just stares at him and says nothing. Link continues to watch as the couple strip off their clothing, his face turns the color of rose petals when he watches the couple roughly making love. He jumps out of his skin, when he feels a hand rubbing over his crotch area; he swiftly presses his legs together.

Ghirahim wraps an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer, he presses a kiss onto his neck. "Just watch the video," he whispers.

"No," Link protests, he struggles out of Ghirahim's grasps.

Ghirahim takes advantage of the situation to slip his hand into Link's bathrobe; he wraps his hand around Link's dick. He slowly strokes it as Link's body freezes up, Ghirahim licks the outer shell of Link's ear, "why don't you struggle some more, it just makes me want to fuck you even more." Link shivers at the words.

"I-I can't believe you would record something like that." Link says through gritted teeth.

'I didn't." Ghirahim plants more kisses on the back of his lover's neck.

Link removes Ghirahim's hands from his body and pushes him away, he faces his lover, "what?"

"I didn't record us having sex, I agreed to it, but-"

"Who did it?" Ghirahim was hoping he was playing his cards right.

"Ummmm…"

"Ghirahim don't play with me."

"Alright, alright. It was Zelda, but you know she has her kinks." He watches as Link calmly gets up from the couch and grabs for his bow that was mounted on the wall. Ghirahim grabs Link's hand and pulls him back to the couch, "wait, Link, wait, just calm down. Relax we're the only people that got the video, okay. It's nothing it's just a form of porn for me, whenever I get lonely."

Link purses his lips, his cheeks puffed up so adorably. "You shouldn't be lonely; I'm always here when you need me."

Ghirahim smiles, he grabs Link's dick, "Link your master sword is so hard and do you need me to take care of it?"

Link burst out laughing, "yes I do, but please don't ever use that line again.'

Ghirahim bends forward, he takes his lover's dick in his mouth, using his long tongue and he flicks it across the head, dipping in and out of the slit. Link mewls in pleasure, Ghirahim bobs his head up and down and Link covers his mouth with his hand.

Ghirahim wraps his hand around Link's balls; he massages the soft flesh in his hand. He can feel precum leaking onto his tongue. He grabs Link's dick with his hand and applies pressure to it, removing his mouth, he says," I don't need you coming just yet."

"It felt so good though.'

Ghirahim removes Links hand from his mouth, "Don't worry I'll make sure you feel like you're melting." He kisses Link; he searches in his pants pocket and retrieves a small bottle of _love jelly_. He reaches into his jeans and takes out his erection he pours a copious amount on it and lathers' it.

"You're not gonna prep me?"

"No, sorry love, but I don't think I can hold on much longer." Ghirahim grabs Lin's hips and plunges himself inside; Link grits his teeth in pain. "Just bear with me," Ghirahim whispers, he slowly moves, pushing himself inside and then pulling out until only the tip is left inside. He pushes himself back in, setting a steady rhythm for himself as he simultaneously rolls his hips with every thrust and Link grabs his dick, stroking it in time with every thrust of Ghirahim's hips.

Sweat drips down their bodies, Link groans, "I think I'm gonna cum."

Ghirahim wasn't that far from cuming himself either, "go ahead, cum for me Link."

Link groans as his body is racked with seizures from his orgasm, lines of seed shoot of him landing on his bathrobe. Ghirahim thrusts into Link for a bit, he can feel the pool of warmth in his stomach about to explode, he grunts as his release flows into Link. He thrusts into his lover a bit more, riding out his orgasmic bliss; he collapses onto Link's body.

"Are you mad at me?" he pants.

"For the video?"

"Yes."

"No I'm not mad at you, well maybe a little, but I'm not truly mad."

They kiss. The sun slowly rises in the sky.

"Well I guess I should probably tell you that Zelda didn't only just send a copy to us." Ghirahim says.

Link freezes, "who the hell else did she send that video to."

"Hmm, a couple of her friends."

"A couple? Like how many?"

"Mmm, fifteen or so."

Link gets up from the couch, he angrily stomps away, "no sex for a month!"

Ghirahim's mouth flies open, "what that's torture! Link come back! We should have makeup sex! I was only joking! Link!"

* * *

**Yep so this is the afterward of Don't Open that Email! I feel like I fell inlove with all the corny lines I managed to put in here, but anyway please enjoy the story.**


End file.
